15th of April
by Initiation Day
Summary: Today is the 15th of April, the third year after the coronation of Queen Serenity and King Endymion. A short glimpse into the lives of the sailor scouts, shitennou and the king and queen.   Pairings: Shitennou/Scouts, Michiru/Haruka, Usagi/Mamoru
1. 1: The Rose Garden

_Authors Note: The pairings are your usual shitennou/sailor scout ones and the obvious Usagi/Mamoru. There is a chapter pertaining to each couple and also Chibusa and Helios-couldn't fit it in the description. Hope you enjoy!_

**15th of April**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

The Rose Garden

Makoto lay on a picnic rug under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. She lay without moving, her eyes shut, enjoying the wonderful aromas wafting in the gentle spring breeze. Her curly light brown hair was spread out on the rug and was decorated by falling blossoms. Nephrite stared hungrily at the vision before him, drinking in the sight. His lover, soon to be wife, was beautiful. Makoto opened her eyes slowly and looked over at him. "Yes?" she asked playfully. Nephrite remained silent and drew closer. He knelt down and looked deep into her eyes, "I was just admiring your beauty." He whispered huskily. Makoto laughed, "Please, Nephrite. I am not beautiful. Have you even seen Serenity?"  
>Nephrite shook his head. How could she not understand? Her beautiful green eyes, framed by her light brown hair. The way her sea-green dress hugged her figure, ending right above her knees, exposing her long slender legs. She was, in his eyes, perfect. "Nephrite?" Makoto asked him curiously, he had been silent for a long time it seemed. "Beauty exists in all forms much like roses" he said, plucking a white and pink rose from the bushes behind them. "See this pink rose? It is no less beautiful than this white one. However they are not the same. Both beautiful but different."<br>Makoto grinned and pulled him on top of her, in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, she giggled at the lopsided grin on Nephrite's face. "You talk too much" she said. Nephrite only grinned back and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Review if it pleases you.<p> 


	2. 2: The Swimming Pool

_Authors Note: Time for Ami! Hope you all enjoyed Makoto. Please review and tell me what you think guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

The Swimming Pool

Zoisite watched as Ami let the loose white dress she had been wearing fall to her feet. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her in a cerulean blue swimsuit. Ami carefully slipped into the water and began doing laps. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Ami how he felt. How his heart behaved in an irregular manner when she approached. How he enjoyed their conversations. How alluring he found her...actually, perhaps not that last part. He didn't think Ami would appreciate _that_ just yet.

"Alright Zoi, It's now or never." He tried to work up his courage and step out and declare his true feelings when Ami called out to him, "Zoisite! I didn't see you there! Would you like to come for a swim?"  
>Ami rested her elbows on the side of the pool, looking up at him sweetly. Suddenly all his well practiced declarations fled his mind, "uhh umm uhh" he mumbled incoherently. What was that? He thought angrily, now she probably thinks I have severe speech impediments! "Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. Ami pulled herself out of the water and walked towards Zoisite. "Zoi?" she asked again. He felt like throwing up.<p>

She was getting closer. He could see water dripping down her neck to her... oh no, he told himself firmly, look up at her face! But now she was closer, looking at him in a worried sort of way. He' d been silent too long. Say something! His brain shouted at him. Finally his lips began to move, but what came out of his mouth was not so impressive as he'd hoped, "ilurvye" Zoisite blurted out. Ami looked at him, politely puzzled. "Excuse me?"  
>Zoisite took a deep breath and tried again, "Ami, I love you."<br>At his words, she blushed but looked happy. "Oh, well I... that is to say.. I..." Ami stuttered, unable to continue. Despite the fact that she hadn't returned his declaration, Zoi knew that she meant to. Smiling he interlaced his fingers with Ami and led her back to the pool. All in all, a good start, he decided.

* * *

><p><em>remember to say hi and leave a review. The next part will be coming shortly :)<em>


	3. 3: The Sitting Room

_Author's Note: Hi guys, third one-shot for you. Enjoy + Review please! Let me know what you think okay? Otherwise I won't know how to improve it! _

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

The Sitting Room

Ever since Serenity had restored peace to their beloved shining blue star, there really hadn't been much for Minako to do. She watched for alien invaders and other creatures of darkness that threatened the King and Queen, but there were never any these days and if something did have the nerve to disrupt the peace it was never much of a fight for Serenity. The truth of the matter was that Minako was bored.

Discontentedly, she turned her back on the control room and walked out. She needed to get away from computers. Minako had always known what she wanted. She had wanted to uphold justice as Sailor V, she had wanted to protect her beloved Princess, she had wanted to make friends and have fun at highschool and now she wants to protect her Queen. But... there was something more. Minako wanted something else and what that something was, she couldn't quite figure out.

Without realising, she found herself in a sun-filled sitting room. This was one of the personal rooms of the palace reserved for the royal family, the sailor scouts and the Shitennou. To her surprise, Kunzite was also sitting in the room, staring out one of the large windows.  
>"Hello Kunzite"<br>Kunzite looked up at her and smiled swiftly before returning to his window-gazing. Minako was rather affronted by this, how dare he ignore her?  
>"Uh... see anything interesting out there?" she asked, there was now a slight edge to her voice but Kunzite either ignored it or failed to notice it. Minako hoped it was the second... for his sake anyway. "Nothing. " He finally said in response. Despite her irritation, his soft voice still sent shivers up her back. Not that Minako would ever admit this to anyone, but she always that he, Kunzite, was more attractive and kingly than Endymion. Well... when he wasn't being infuriating. Several more minutes passed by in complete silence, Kunzite refusing to even look at her. Finally, Minako had had enough. She leapt from her seat and strode over, planting herself firmly between him and the window.<br>"Alright _buddy_, why won't you talk to me or even look at me? Huh? It's been three days of this moody silence and I'm sick of it. Do you want a divorce? Is that it?" Minako shouted at him. Kunzite looked alarmed by her sudden outburst.  
>"Minako," he grabbed her wrist and swung her around, onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck gently. Minako was too shocked by his sudden change in behaviour to even react at first but soon melted in arms, enjoying his affection. She turned and looked into his eyes, questioning his mood swing. Kunzite shrugged lightly and said "Minako, do you want to have a baby?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next one coming up soon. REVIEW!<em>


	4. 4: The Best Restaurant in Crystal Tokyo

_Author's Note: Time for our favourite shrine maiden! Remember to review! Thanks for reading guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

The Best Restaurant in Crystal Tokyo: La Mer de Solaire

Men had always left her disappointed and frustrated, with the exception of the King of course... and maybe Helios. Minako always said it was because she couldn't understand them. Maybe that was true but when had they ever proven her wrong? Well except for the King... and maybe Helios. Rei reflected upon her self-imposed celibacy while she waited for her "blind date".

A week ago, Rei and Makoto made a wager regarding Serenity's ability to eat cupcakes. Rei said that she would eat 7, Makoto said 10. Rei lost. As her punishment, Makoto and Minako had organised for Rei to go on a blind date. At first she had tried to use her sailor scout duties to get out of it, but when Serenity got wind of the scheme, she slyly gave Rei the night off. So here she was, at the swankiest, most upcoming restaurant in Crystal Tokyo (suggested by Makoto) waiting for her mystery man.

A bouquet of white lilies was dropped onto the table in front of Rei. She whipped around in her seat to see who it was. At the sight of the odious man's face she snarled and made to stand up and storm out of the restaurant.  
>"Rei please, just give me a chance!" Jadeite begged. He looked quite distraught, it was almost touching. <em>Almost<em>. "Why should I do that? I already gave you a chance and _you_ screwed up! So why should I give you _another _chance?" she said emphatically. Jadeite took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes.  
>"I was scared okay? Women... they confuse me! I thought I could do it. I thought the relationship would work but when things started going wrong, instead of trying to fix it, I ran away. I'm a coward Rei but I swear I'm trying to change. So please, give me another chance."<br>Rei contemplated Jadeite camly. The old Rei wouldn't find it so easy to forgive him, but this Rei had learnt a lot from her Queen. One of the most important things she had learnt was the power of forgiveness.  
>"Alright. One more chance to prove yourself" she said stiffly and gestured towards the table, "shall we eat then? Makoto tells me that the food here is divine, so I hope you have money to spend."<br>Jadeite smiled broadly and promptly seated himself.  
>"Unsurprisingly Nephrite assured me of the same. By the way, you look good in that red dress." Jadeite accompanied this compliment with a cheeky wink. Rei blushed and struggled to maintain a disapproving frown.<p>

Rei and Jadeite walked towards the crystal palace. The evening had been enjoyable. He was as arrogant and bold as he had been before but this time it was mingled with his newfound maturity. As much as she distrusted men, she rather liked the new Jadeite. He walked her all the way to her bedroom door.  
>"Thanks for the lovely evening Rei" he said earnestly, his bright eyes intently gazing at her. Rei simply nodded and smiled wanly at him before slipping into the darkness of her room. She listened carefully until his retreating footsteps faded into silence before throwing herself onto her bed. For once, the thought of men didn't seem to disgruntle her. It wasn't much, but it was a start<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next up: Michiru and Haruka<em>


	5. 5: The Lake

_Author's Note: How's everyone doing? Thanks for the reviews left on the last chapter guys! Here's another one for the New year! It's less about romantic love and more about family love, this one. So enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

The Lake

Just outside the Crystal Palace's grounds there was a beautiful park and lake. Queen Serenity and King Endymion had worked hard to replicate the park of the 20th century. They both claimed that it was out of respect for old Tokyo, seeing as it was such an important part of the city, but everyone knew that it was home to many romantic encounters between the King and Queen back when they were just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Perhaps it was this rumour that drew Haruka and Michiru to the park. Haruka watched as her lover happily scouted around for a picnic spot. Finally she picked a spot right beside the lake, "What do you think of here?"  
>Haruka contemplated the patch of grass carefully. She patted the spot with her hand, "hmm not too hard but not muddy... grass coverage is fairly consistent," she looked up at a large tree to the right of them, "and plenty of shade. I'd say, after twenty minutes of searching, you've found the perfect spot!"<br>Michiru laughed gaily and set out a big picnic rug. They settled down and began unpacking a large picnic basket. It was laden with enough food to feed a small army. Haruka poked around the basket, still full of food, "Did you invite Usagi and not tell me? We've certainly got a lot of food" she joked. Haruka could never quite stop calling their Queen Usagi. Before Michiru could rebuke her, a young girl ran past them. In one hand she held onto a bright red kite and the other clutching the hand of a lovely olive-complexioned woman.  
>When the girl looked back at Haruka and Michiru she smiled sweetly and called out to them,<br>"Haruka-Papa! Michiru-Mama! Look at how high our kite is flying!"  
>Haruka and Michiru clapped and cheered on their adopted daughter, Hotaru, and their close friend and sister, Setsuna. Other picnickers looked on the small, happy family in envy. Happiness seemed to radiate from them.<p>

Hotaru pouted at Michiru. "Do I have to eat it?" she whined. Michiru nodded sternly, "Vegetables are good for you Hotaru! How will you ever be a strong sailor scout and protect the Queen and Small Lady if you don't eat your vegetables?"  
>Hotaru considered this quietly for a few momens before asking, "Is Serenity the strongest of all the sailor scouts?" she asked, Michiru looked slightly disconcerted. It was an innocent enough question but it was also completely irrelevant.<br>"Yes, she's the strongest of us all." Setsuna answered warily.  
>"But Makoto said that she never eats her vegetables and turns into a crybaby whenever someone asks her to! So if Queen Serenity can be strong without yucky asparagus then so can I!" Hotaru looked smugly at Michiru's stunned expression. Haruka and Setsuna burst into laughter, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. After a few minutes Michiru joined in. Their little Hotaru was growing up, this they couldn't deny any longer.<br>"Alright, just today you can skip them." Haruka said. Hotaru squealed delightedly and pulled all three of her parents into a group hug. She looked up at the three smiling women, for a moment, the eyes of Saturn stared at them. "I love you." She said solemnly. This look was quickly replaced by a smile and she jumped up and ran over the lake. Hotaru threw her hands up in the air and laughed,  
>"I love my family!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it! Another chapter will be up soon! <em>


	6. 6: The Royal Observatory

_Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for absence, i've been away on holidays, but i'm back with everyone's favourite couple: Usagi & Mamoru! So please review and enjoy the story! And ff just went wacky and uploaded the 5th chapter instead of the 6th? O_O ... and it's just been a total pain trying to upload this but hopefully it'll be worth it!_

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

The Royal Observatory

Every month, the King and Queen would take one day off to be Usagi and Mamoru. They usually used this precious free time to go on dates and enjoy each other's company, leaving Small Lady with Setsuna and Hotaru. Usagi's favourite place in the entire palace was the royal observatory. It was a small tower off the palace, with a dome ceiling made of crystal that could be lowered to reveal the heavens above. Due to the beauty of the observatory, it was usually quite populated, but today Usagi and Mamoru had ordered it to be vacated.

The two lovers lay together on a rug underneath the open sky. They were surrounded by candles, but the main source of light was from the stars flickering overhead, like a thousand diamonds against an inky black backdrop. Usagi rested her against his chest, comforted by the gentle rise and fall caused by his breathing. One of her hands was entwined with his, while the other fiddled with a button on his jacket.  
>"Mamoru?" she asked quietly. Mamoru looked at her, drowning her in the depths of his deep blue eyes.<br>"Yes Usako?" he replied in his low soft voice. The way he addressed her sent shivers down Usagi's spine.  
>"Do you love me?"<br>Mamoru turned his head sharply and stared at her in disbelief. How could the love of his life ask such a question? In a flurry of movement, Usagi found herself pinned underneath the king. She looked at him boldly, "well?" she asked when he refused to answer. Mamoru didn't respond with words, instead he captured her mouth with his own, kissing her hard. He concentrated on channelling all his love and passion for her in that one kiss. When they broke apart, he looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "We first met in the Silver Millennium, and I fell in love with you. We met again in the 20th century and I fell in love with you once more. We fell asleep for many many years, and when we awoke in the 30th century, I still loved you just as fiercely as ever. In the next century, in the next millennium, in our next life-time, no matter what happens, I will _always_ love you. Usagi Chiba, I. Love. You" he punctuated each word with a light kiss. Usagi grinned up at him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
>"And I you!" she squealed.<p>

They lay together under the shining moon until the candles had burnt out. Mamoru picked up his sleeping wife and carried her back to their bedchamber. He lay her down carefully and tucked her into bed, fondly pushing loose strands of silvery blonde hair off her face. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled him. Usagi had protected him countless times but now it was his turn. He would try his best to protect her from the dark forces that threatened her happiness. His beautiful Usako. His lover, his wife, his queen. The most beautiful shining star...

* * *

><p><em>Remember to review and the next part is coming soon!<em>


	7. Epilogue

_Author's Note: _Almost done :) R + R and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Usagi stole away from her sleeping husband, past her sleeping daughter, down to the kitchens. She checked her watch, it was around 3.30am on the 15th of April. The Crystal Palace was empty as it's inhabitants slept soundly. She met no one on her way down but was greeted with a surprise when she pushed open the large wooden doors of the kitchen.  
>"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed. Minako was sitting on the ground, clutching a tub of ice-cream and a silver spoon halfway to her mouth. Lounging nearby where the other sailor scouts, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Usagi stared at them open mouthed, "What on earth are you all doing here? And at this hour too!" she demanded. They all shrugged,<br>"Haruka and I were having trouble sleeping, so we came down here for some warm milk and ran into the others." Michiru offered.  
>"Kunzite is acting like a dick" Minako explained pouting, "so I came to drown my sorrows...in ice-cream."<br>Usagi laughed and looked expectantly at the three other scouts. Rei shrugged, "I followed Minako and when she explained what was up, I stayed to offer some advice and support"  
>"Yeah, I just had some chocolate chip cookie cravings." Makoto gestured at the half finished tin of cookies. They all now turned to Ami who was inexplicably blushing. She mumbled something under her breath.<br>"What was that Ami? Didn't catch that" Haruka grinned evily, prodding the blue-haired girl's shoulder.  
>"I...I...I was in the library with Zoisite" she finally said. Everyone burst into giggles and Haruka whooped.<br>"No no no! It wasn't like that at all! We were researching the healing properties of certain stones! I was hungry and so I came down here and found the others!" She hurriedly explained, blushing more fiercely than before. Usagi contemplated the 6 women sitting on the ground in front of her. These were her best friends and her protectors. She sat down and grabbed the ice-cream out of Minako's hands.

The 7 of them sat gossiping and laughing until the sun began to rise. At which point, they sprinted to a balcony and sat side by side, watching the sun rise of Crystal Tokyo. Not a word was exchanged the entire sunrise; instead they basked in the first light of the new day and each other's company. Finally Minako broke the silence:  
>"Usagi, no matter what happens, no matter how many men walk into our lives, you will always be the most important person to me." She squeezed Usagi's shoulders,<br>"You are our princess, no, our queen, and it is our destiny to stand by you and protect you." Haruka continued after Minako.  
>"Together...all of us, we stand against the darkness" Rei agreed, grabbing Usagi's hands.<br>"Through thick and thin Usagi" Ami said, reaching for her other hand.  
>"Always" Makoto agreed.<br>Michiru tucked a loose strand of hair behind Usagi's ear, "no matter what" she said gently. They watched the end of the sunrise holding hands with each other. It seemed like so many years ago now that they had been reborn into the 20th century. They had met each other and formed bonds strong enough to defeat the evil that had, time and time again, threatened their happiness. Usagi rested her head against Ami's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

...Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Endymion and Chibiusa... with these people, she truly belonged.

* * *

><p>The End...<br>3


End file.
